


Small Lights

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Athena gets taken on a small adventure by Medusa.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Small Lights

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by athena's white day

Trees. That's all Athena can see as she looks out from where she leans against the taffrail of the Grandcypher. Currently docked, the ship feels out of place where nature is so abundant.

They're stopped here right now because of a request. Athena had watched Djeeta walk off with Lyria and Vyrn in tow along with a few others of the crew. Not long after, Rosetta and Yggdrasil had parted together from the ship as well, strolling into the forest. Their home, as they (or Rosetta did) told Athena as they left.

Left with nothing else to do, Athena stays on the deck for a little while longer. The wind is nice. She closes her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze. Just a few more minutes and perhaps she'll head back into her room to read. Ah, but the day is nice, training might be better, or going through the port town might be nice too.

"What's going on?" Coming out onto the deck at that moment is Medusa, yawning behind her hand. From behind, Medusiana dutifully slithers after her, tongue flickering in the air. When she sees Athena, her tongue flicks in quick succession and she slithers her way past Medusa to her. Medusa makes a face but says instead, "So we finally stopped? Where are we?"

"Ah… Lumacie, I believe?" There's a nudge on her hand, and when Athena looks down, it's Medusiana, trying to wiggle her head onto Athena's palm. When Athena moves her hand to better accommodate her, Medusiana nestles her head there, still now. A curious habit, but Athena doesn't mind, if it means that Medusiana enjoys her company as well.

"Whoa, Lumacie?" The frown Medusa had been sending to Medusiana is gone and she's wide awake now. "Hey! I know this place!"

This is news to Athena. Medusa has told her countless stories but has never mentioned this. "Ah… do you?"

"Yeah!" Medusa stares out toward the forest before she turns to Athena, fighting hard against making a smile. "Hey, Athena, you're not busy right now, are you?"

"At this particular moment, no, I'm—"

"Great!" Medusa's hands snap forward like a snake as she takes Athena's arm and starts to drag her down the walkway. Medusiana, losing her perch, shakes her head as she follows after them. "Let's go!"

"Ah—M-Medusa? What are you—" Athena tries to ground her heels into the dirt but Medusa's tugging is so insistent that Athena can hardly keep her footing. For someone with such a small stature, Medusa's strength is surprising. Or, rather, it should be said that it is her eagerness driving her forward rather than her strength.

Medusa is normally her own bundle of energy but Athena has never seen her so… _especially_ enthusiastic before. It's seeing this oddity that Athena allows herself to be dragged, even if she'd much prefer Medusa slow down and explain everything.

They're thick in the forest now, where the pure rays of sunlight are unable to break through the heavy vegetation and Athena can see the flowers and mushrooms lighting up their path, along with lanterns set down by the skydwellers who live here. Interesting, Athena thinks. If worst comes to worst though, she can always provide some light with her fire. But it makes her curious how the plants here can provide their own light.

And it is here when Medusa promptly freezes in her tracks and whips her head over to Athena. She looks surprised, although Athena isn't sure why, considering the strong grip she still has on Athena's arm. Medusa had been the one leading them in, she's not sure why Medusa would be making this sort of expression.

"O-oh!" The hands wrapped around her arm immediately let go. There's even snakes coiled around her arm now that Athena notices. Those take longer to untangle themselves, tongues flicking in the air for one last time before falling away to become strands. Medusa looks away, a frown on her face. "S-sorry, didn't mean to drag you around. You should've said something."

Athena shakes her head. "I did not mind, do not worry about it."

"Really?" Medusa looks at her now, skeptical. Athena nods, but that makes Medusa sigh and shake her own head instead, as if she's exasperated. "Of course," she mutters.

"Well…" Athena looks all around them. Nothing but forest, as far as her eyes can see. She's not sure what else she expected, really. "If you could at least tell me where we're going…"

"Heh! You'll see when we get there! One of my favorite spots on the whole island!" Medusa's usual exuberance returns now, a grin on her face. Athena thinks it's nicer to see her like this.

Medusa continues, "You're always going around trying to protect villages and towns, you probably don't even bother to come to islands like these, huh?"

"Now that you've mentioned it…" Athena thinks to herself, recalling all the islands she's been to in previous decades. None come to mind. "I do not."

"See! Sometimes you've gotta take a break too."

"... by coming to a forest?"

"You have to… what is it that the skydwellers say? Smell the fresh air!"

"Oh." Athena blinks at her before wrinkling her nose. The air inside this particular forest, especially with the way the foliage and branches give them such dense shade and cover that the sunlight is blocked out and the area resembles a swamp instead… it is a muggy feeling, she thinks. Is… is this considered fresh? Although...

"Is the air we breathe usually not fresh already?" Athena points out. "And, would it not be better to go up to a mountain instead? The air up there would be as pure as it can be—ah! Would that be why the skydwellers that do live here have chosen to build their homes so high up in the trees?"

Medusa's expression is stony before she makes a face. "You don't have to take it so literally!"

"Then, what does it mean?" Athena asks. Medusa stares at her again before her eyes narrow.

"... like I said, it was something skydwellers say! They're always saying the strangest things that don't make sense!"

"But you were the one who brought it—"

"A-anyway!" Medusa coughs into her hand. "I was here in Lumacie before I joined the cr—I-I mean, before I came to offer them my help! It's been a while since I've been back."

Athena chooses not to pursue Medusa's odd usage of skydweller sayings. "So you've stayed here?" She looks all around again, scrutinizing her surroundings. For one so akin to snakes… she can't say that being here in the middle of a forest where barely any sunlight can stream through makes for ideal conditions. Snakes seek out warmth, and this seems hardly the spot for it.

"Yeah! For the last twenty-three years even! I know almost everything about this island! Probably not as much as Rosetta and Yggdrasil, but close enough!"

"For twenty-three years…" Something about that rings odd to Athena. "Is that why I was unable to find you for so long?" Another thought comes to her. "Did you… spend those years hiding from me?"

Medusa stares at her before her eyes widen, gaping, her face slowly turning red. Athena thinks about it further. Certainly, this isn't a place that one such as Medusa would normally come to, but if she were to be hiding…

"O-o-of course not! I just—I just stopped here one day! It wasn't like I was trying to get away from you!" Medusa's face is all but red, and she's refusing to look at Athena for some strange reason.

"... oh." Athena bows her head. "Forgive me for being presumptuous then."

Medusa makes a face at her, like she's displeased still. "Why do you have to be… ugh, whatever! We're wasting time here!" Spinning on her heels, Medusa heads off into the forest again, going down a different direction she'd been earlier. Athena hurries to catch up, mindful of Medusiana slithering behind her.

The dense foliage of the woods makes navigating tough, and Athena is more than glad that she has Medusa here as a guide. There's little doubt that were Athena to traverse this area by herself, she would be lost in here for days. It is only a small issue for a primal beast like Athena, but if a skydweller were to get lost inside here…

Perhaps that might be why they choose to live high up in the woods. Being that high up offers a great vantage point as well, as she catches sight of monsters out of the corner of her eyes.

Of course there are monsters here, but they've been careful to keep their distance, Athena notes. It's either Medusiana doing a good job of warding them off with her appearance, or these monsters are keen to pick up on them being primal beasts despite their humanoid appearance. Given that it is Yggdrasil and Rosetta who hold sway over these islands, and the sheer denseness of the woods that even sunlight can barely penetrate through, perhaps the senses and intuition of the monsters here are sharper.

Curious, Athena thinks to herself. Perhaps if there is a way for her to ken the habits and behavior of monsters, it would be fortuitous for her when she must defend against them and when she can instruct skydwellers on their own defense against them. It wouldn't hurt to try, Athena thinks.

And Athena blinks, realizing something is _very_ different now.

"Ah..."

Medusa is gone from her sight. Athena's eyes roam all around, but all she can see is nothing but foliage nor can she discern which possible way Medusa might have gone. She can't even hear Medusa's humming, only the sounds of the forest. How amusing, for her to think how lost she would be without Medusa, and now here she is.

Athena stops right where she is as she thinks. Should she continue on the same path in hopes that Medusa had gone down the same route? Or should she wait here and hope Medusa will notice? Ah, but what if Medusa does not remember where she last noticed Athena had stopped following her? Perhaps Athena should send some sort of signal instead?

Looking all around again doesn't change what she's just looked at, only more foliage and plants surrounding her. Would a smoke signal even be able to get out with how dense the forest is? Although, starting a fire here doesn't seem like a good idea, and she feels that Yggdrasil or Rosetta would not appreciate if Athena were to start a fire in their home. That is out of the question, then. So… what is there for her to do?

The sudden rustle of the bushes snaps Athena out of her thoughts, and just as she's about to summon her shield, Medusa bursts out of them, out of breath.

"There you are!" Medusa, even as she's panting, glares at her. Some snakes have formed from her hair as well, staring straight at Athena. From behind, Medusiana slithers next to her, tongue flickering rapidly in the air. Athena has recognized that as her being worried, most likely sensing Medusa's distress.

"Ah, Medusa, I was about to go find you."

"Find me?!" Medusa scowls. "More like I had to go find _you!_ How the heck did you even get lost?! You close your eyes while following me!?" She shakes her head, still angry. "There's tons of monsters around here, don't let your guard down like that!"

Athena blinks at her. "I was lost in thought and stopped paying attention." She ducks her head slightly in apology, ashamed now. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I-I wasn't worried at all!" Medusa quickly says. "Just that if you got lost in here, it'd take days to find you, that's all!"

"Ah… I will certainly make sure to follow you then," Athena says. No more of her musings, she doesn't want to worry Medusa anymore than she's already done.

"W-well… I don't want to take any chances so…" and here, Medusa holds out her hand, "you should… you should… hold onto me." Her voice trails off so much near the end that Athena can hardly hear them.

"Oh. Of course, a smart choice," Athena answers with a nod before she reaches out and grasps Medusa's hand in her own. A good idea, if she must say.

Medusa startles, as if she's surprised. "Y-you! You actually did it!"

"... was I not supposed to?" Athena frowns slightly. "If you are afraid of me being lost, then I should do my best to assuage those fears."

"No, that's not what I meant—ugh! Never mind!" Medusa whirls right back around and starts to tug her off in another direction again. "Come on, let's go!"

They continue walking, with Medusa gripping Athena's hand tightly, as if she's worried that her not having her eyes on Athena will have her wander off again. Athena notices it as well, how Medusa's eyes make sure to glance at her out of the corner of her eyes occasionally before staring ahead of them. Medusiana slithers behind them, as if bringing up the rear.

Hm… had she really been _that_ worried? Athena feels a little more guilty about it now. She squeezes back slightly, except that makes Medusa startle, a yelp coming out of her.

"Medusa? Are you alright—"

"I-I'm fine!" Medusa says quickly. "What was that for?!"

"I would like to apologize again for worrying you," Athena murmurs.

"Hah?! You're still on that—of course you are." Medusa sighs. "Athena, I'm not _that_ mad. Really. But it isn't a good idea to get lost in here, especially if you're not familiar with the area."

"Ah… I will keep that in mind. Thank you for looking out for me."

"L-like I said, I wasn't doing it solely for you! I just didn't want to scour through the whole forest looking for you!"

"Of course." Long used to Medusa's words, it only makes Athena smile slightly. Medusa huffs and tugs on her hand before heading off again. The… atmosphere between them feels different now, a little more comfortable than what it used to be. That's good, Athena thinks.

"Medusa? While we're here, though, can you tell me more about this island? I would like to learn more about this forest."

"Yeah?" A grin comes to Medusa's face, her step becoming lively. "You should've said that earlier! There's so much about this place I can tell you!"

Medusa doesn't stop talking the entire time, which suits Athena just fine. There's always so many stories Medusa has to offer, and Athena must be honest, she rather likes listening to Medusa regale her with her adventures. Always so dutiful, Athena has never given much thought beyond protecting the peace of the skydom until she joined the crew of the Grandcypher. Medusa's stories tell her that there's still so much of the world to experience, so many new things for her to still learn about the sky she's spent so long protecting.

"Yeah, so that's why the plants grow a little weird—oh, hold on! We're here!" Medusa lets go of Athena's hand and dashes ahead of them, Athena's eyes following after her.

They've come to a lake, that much Athena can tell. Ah, no, as she glances all around, it seems to be more of a creek instead. The surface is still save for the occasional ripple, and some plants jutting out. There are still trees that loom over them on both sides.

"We're here!" Medusa announces, spreading her arms wide open. From behind, Medusiana slithers past them, going through the creek to the other side and disappearing into a thicket.

"It looks nice," Athena says as she comes to Medusa's side. Scanning the surface of the water doesn't tell her anything much, other than she can barely see through the murkiness either.

"Hold on, you haven't even seen it yet," Medusa says, sounding as if she's trying hard to hold onto a secret. Other than that, she makes no other move, only still grinning as she surveys the area.

Is… Medusa intending for them to swim here? If that had been the case, should they not have brought their swimsuits? Although, shedding their armors and swimming nude is also a possibility too. Athena has seen some skydwellers do that when coming upon an unexpected body of water. Perhaps that's what Medusa might be thinking of? Ah, but what reason would they be swimming out here for? Training, perhaps?

Medusa nods and starts to tap a foot against the ground. Athena's eyes widen as a small tremor rocks the area.

"M-Medusa?! What are you—"

"Just wait!" Medusa says, dismissively waving a hand. "Trust me. And keep your eyes open!"

The tremors slowly decrease in intensity. Athena keeps watch over the lake, unsure of what she should be looking at. All she see now are all the sudden ripples of the water, the plants wildly waving back and forth and—

Their surroundings, dark and drab, comes _alive_. In an instant, the entire area in front of them is illuminated, so bright that Athena has to cover her eyes a bit before they adjust. Once they do, though, her eyes widen afterward, staring at the wondrous sight of beaming lights before her.

"What… what is this?" The giant flash of light she'd seen is gone now, but it… _pulses_ now. One of the lights floats near her. Athena tentatively holds out a hand, and the light lands in her palm. It's ticklish as the tiny legs skitter on her hand. "Oh! Are these… insects?" She's never seen this before.

"Yep," Medusa answers with a grin. "Pretty, isn't it?"

Athena doesn't answer her—can't answer her, really, astonished at everything. The bug in Athena's hand dims before it lights up again. Before long, it buzzes and takes off on its wings, drifting through the air with a stream of light before it winks out. As it drifts through the air, it flashes again, almost like a signal. Athena's eyes follow it as much as she can, until it flies to join the other bugs, its single light blending together with the others.

"To think such small creatures can make such brilliant lights…" Athena can hardly believe it.

"Heh! They're only active like this around this time of the year so the crew picked a good time to come!"

"Is that so?" It makes sense that a sight so beautiful as this also only happens so rarely. The light of the insects are dimming but she can see them among the trees, occasional flashes in the darkness of the woods like a beacon. It's dark, then for another moment, the forest lights up before dimming again, and lighting up once more. Almost like a rhythm, like a heartbeat, Athena thinks. It still doesn't make it any less amazing, Athena thinks. She's captivated. Perhaps she should learn more about these bugs. And the plants. Everything here is interesting.

"So, what did you think?" Medusa asks, a small laugh hiding in her voice.

"Incredible," Athena murmurs. She looks over at Medusa, a smile on her face. "Thank you for showing me this, Medusa. I…" Unable to help herself, a small sniffle breaks out of her. "I'm very happy right now."

Medusa's eyes widen. "W-wha?! Are you really going to cry from this?!"

"My apologies, but I cannot help it." Athena swipes at her eyes.

Medusa sighs and mutters something under her breath that Athena can't make out. But instead of chiding her, she has a grin on her face. To Athena, it seems just as bright as the light of the insects if not more. "Well, whatever, as long as that means you're happy, I'll let it pass."

"You're always showing me new experiences, Medusa. I cannot thank you enough for them." She feels like she really can't, not with all the new things Medusa is always willing to teach her.

"Yeah, yeah." Medusa waves her hand dismissively but Athena notices the hint of color rising to her cheeks. "There's plenty more places here, if you're up for it."

"Yes, of course. I'd be delighted to see more." Athena quickly nods. "That's very generous of you to offer."

"Hah! You haven't seen anything yet!" Medusa grins and holds out her hand. "You ready?"

"Yes." Athena reaches forward before she pauses, a sudden thought coming to her. She looks around them to confirm her suspicions and finds that yes, it still is only just the two of them here. "By the way, where is Medusiana?"

Medusa blinks back at her. "... huh? What about her?" Then, her eyes widen. "Oh _no_ —" and without any other warning, Medusa takes off, dashing across the creek.

"Medusiana, don't eat the bugs!"


End file.
